inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7: Japan Nationals
Universe Series Characters Debut #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza #Kohaku Oonishi Episode 7: Japan Nationals Isamu stretches. "Ahhh time to wake up!" He announced. Then he looked over at the clock. "Crap! It's almost time to go!" Then he got up quickly, but fell on the ground with a bang. "Hey, what was that sound?" Jun thought. "Nii-chan!" He thought. Then he ran upstairs. "Nii-chan! Daijoubu desu ga?" "Ow, ow, ow.." He clutched his shoulders and got up. "Ehehehe... Yeah, I'm all right. I just fell hehh..." "Nii-chan, you're always late! Come on! We got to go!" "But I haven't even had breakfast yet!" "Nii-chan! Here, have a muffin." Then he stuffed the muffin in his brother's hands. "All right, all right, you win. Let's go!" "Yeah!" At school. "Crap, I'm late! Ahhh, gomen, Suzuki-sensei!" "It's fine! Please take your seat." "H-hai!" 30 minutes later. "You're dismissed! And don't forget to study for that test tomorrow!" "Hai!" The class said. All but Isamu. "What?! What test?" "The math test for tomorrow, remember?" A classmate said. "Ahhh... are you new? I don't think I've ever seen you around before." "Yeah." "How come you didn't do the introduction?" "I did. You were late." "Ahhh... right. Gomen, gomen. Well, thanks for the info! I'm going to go now, so ciao!" Then he ran off. "What a strange guy." He thought. "Soccer...soccer..." He thought, going down the halls. And he finally arrived at the soccer clubroom. "Ohaiyou, minna!" He said. "Eh? Where is everyone?" "Sato!" Hideyoshi said, going over to him. "Oh! There you are! Where's everyone else?" "The coach told us to gather around. Come on!" "O-okay! Coming!" And then he followed Hideyoshi there. "Ahh, so here we are at last." The coach said. "What's the big deal? Shouldn't we hurry and practice?" "Now, now, don't be in such a rush, Sato. We're just about to announce the big news. We were admitted recognition as one of the best soccer teams in this city, which allows us to participate the Japan Nationals of this year." "EHHH?!?!?!! THE JAPAN NATIONALS?!!?!?!" Isamu said, surprised. "Yeah. The Japan Nationals." Hideyoshi said, in wonder. "Nii-chan!" Jun said, exictedly. "Yeah!" "We were chosen to play for Tokyo, as the best team here. We get to face off many, many interesting and amazing players. Our first match is Oni Eleven." "Oni Eleven? D-demon school?!?!!" "I heard there were a lot of phantom shoots there.... they sound really scary.." Ryota said. "I'm not scared of no demon school!" Isamu said, toughing up. "We can do this, guys!" "I'm not so sure if we'll win at this rate." Gorou said. "Why not? You'll never know unless we try!" He said. "Even so, we don't have enough subsititutes that can sub us out when someone's injured, and we don't have enough hissatsu techniques either." "Then we can just make one! We can just try to score!" "It's not as easy as you think, Sato." Yu said. "He's right." Hideyoshi said, agreeing. "Well." Tomoko said, piping up for the first time. "You can just go with Captain's strategy, just try to score and then we'll win." "But what if it's not enough, just scoring? Because I heard that their defense is pretty tough too." Oshiro said, concerned. "Hmmm..." Isamu said, thinking. "Well, I'll leave that to you guys." The coach said. "Well, let's just put all that aside right now. We'll just practice for the match! Ehh... demo, Miyazaki kontaku, when is our next match?" "Let's see..... it's in three weeks." "Three weeks!" "Yes." "Yosh minna! Ya rouze! Lenshu hajime!" "Yeah!" After practice. Isamu and Jun walks home together. "Nii-chan, do you really think we can beat them?" "Of course! Why couldn't we? We've got our team! We've got the heart to never give up! That should be enough to win!" "I don't know... because they've broken through your Majin the Hand..." "Daijoubu! Everything will work out somehow, right?" "If you say so..." home. "Hey, Jun! Wanna practice some more?" "Well... I've got homework to do... I'll practice later when I'm done, okay?" "All right!" "Well, I'll be inside!" Jun called. "Okay!" Then to himself, "Yosh! Time to practice!" And then he dribbled for a while and then stopped. He imagined what Oni Eleven would be like. Then the hooded figure appeared again. "Hideyoshi!" He thought. Then the hooded figure made a motion for him to come and get the ball, but after running towards him, Isamu couldn't get the ball. Then he tried again. Still the same result. "What's up with you, Hideyoshi?" He thought. Then the hooded figure told him to be a goalkeeper. "Me? Goalkeeper?" The hooded figure nodded. "He wants to play against me as a goalkeeper. All right then." Then he got into his goalkeeper position. "Come at me, Hideyoshi!" Then the hooded figure ran and shot a powerful shoot. Isamu got ready to catch the ball. "I've got you! FURAAMMEEE ZAAA HANDDOO!!!! ...AHHH!!!!" And then the ball went inside the goal. "S-sugoi. T-this isn't Hideyoshi... if this isn't Hideyoshi, who is this?!" He thought, frustrated. Then the hooded figure told him to get up and face him again. And then he shot that powerful shoot just like last time. "I won't let you! FURAAAMMEEE ZAA HANDDO!!!!" But the ball still got in. "No way. He broke through Flame the Hand... twice... If Flame the Hand doesn't work, then...!" And then he shot the ball again, and this time, "MAJIN ZA HANDDO!! ....AHHH!!!" And still got in the goal. "Who are you?!" Isamu yelled, frustrated. Then the hooded figure told him to come. After a few minutes of Isamu trying to get the ball from him, but failing, Isamu was finally worn out. "You're really amazing, but seriously, just, who are you? You're not Hideyoshi, I know that." Silence. The figure just looked at him. Then he told him to get up and get back to his goalkeeper position. "Of course you're not going to tell me. All right, then. One more time, onegaishi-masu!" Then the figure got ready to shoot. And then he shot an unknown, powerful hissatsu technique that left Isamu no time to react. "AHHH!!" He yelled painfully, landing face flat on the ground. Then the figure disappeared. "Ow..." He groaned. "Nii-chan!" His brother appeared at the door. "Jun? What are you doing?" "I saw that whole thing." "You were watching me practice?" "Yeah." "Why didn't you join?" Then Jun walked over to his brother, who was still lying down. "I was curious." "I thought you said you had homework." "I do. I just heard someone coming to our yard and thought you might be in trouble. But it was just someone practicing with you. Say, who was he? Someone from our soccer club?" "Ahh.... yeah." "You don't look very sure. But I've never seen those powerful moves before in our team. You sure it was someone from our club?" "Hey, don't worry about it, okay?" "But you're injured!" "It's fine! It doesn't hurt! See?!" Then he tried to move his arms, but he couldn't. "Ouch!" He said painfully. "Nii-chan, seriously. If you're hurt, just say it!" "But I'm fine!" "Nii-chan." Jun said in a serious tone. Then he brought out first-aid kit, and put bandages on his arm. "This is ridiculous, Jun. It's nothing, really." "I'm trying to help you, nii-chan." "You're not helping. Go do your homework!" Isamu said, in an ordering tone. "Fine. Help yourself then. Don't blame me if it hurts." "Who said it hurt?" He thought. Then he went upstairs to his room to rest. Then he fell asleep 10 minutes later. Dreaming. "FURAAMMEE ZA HANDDO!!! ....AHHH!!!!" Commentator: That's the 60th point that Oni Eleven shot! The score is now 60-0!!! What will you do, Universe Eleven?! Then his teammates all got hurt, and then the devil like figure was coming up again, and shot a powerful shoot. " FURRAAMMEE ZAA HANDDO!!!! ...AHHH!!!!" Referee whistles to end the game. Commentator: Another goal! And that's the end of the second half!! Universe Eleven has finally lost! Waking up. Then he woke up, astonished. "No! I need to train more and more! I won't lose to some demon school even if I only have two hissatsus!" Then he ran downstairs in a hurry. "Nii-chan! Are you okay?!" Jun asked, worriedly. Then ignoring Jun, he ran outside and picked up the soccer ball. "I need to get stronger...much stronger than I am now..." He thought. Preview of Episode 8: The Demon School I'm Isamu Sato, and my team has just been recognized as the strongest team in the city. Our next opponent was Oni Gakuen, a supposedly demon school with powerful shoots and a strong goalkeeper. Our match was in three weeks, and since we're still not exactly a strong team with only a few hissatsu techniques at hand, Coach Miyazaki had come up with a training camp to help out. Then I remembered otosan's Training Menu and thought it might help a bit. Then a group of mysterious high school students challenged us just before training camp. I'm so excited to get to see what kind of plays they have! Next on Universe Series! The Demon School!